


Mutiny of the Clones

by CrownedinIvy



Series: Soul healing Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Munity anyone?, Overprotective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Soul healing, sequel work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has accidently killed Darth Sidious, but has fallen into a coma.  (Go read the first story for that) Now the Clones are ready to rise up and fill the gap left by General Skywalker to keep their Jedi from falling. Cody orders a mutiny.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Soul healing Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076303
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for comments and they keep rolling in for the first one. So here's how the Clones deal with their stubborn Jedi and Dooku becomes the nosey grandparent to Anakin and Obi Wan we know he wants to be. Obi Wan's Fall is still accepting promtps here as well as in the first fic.

Obi Wan was quietly cursing Mace Windu’s pathological need to have a perfect paper trail for everything. Until now it didn't matter which Jedi fell, as long as Anakin was there to pull them back. It didn't matter how Anakin knew someone was falling--often he didn’t, but the clones stayed on top of their Jedi, more so once stories of Umbra and Krell began to circulate among their ranks. It certainly didn’t matter how Anakin had learned how to pull a Jedi back to the light.

But now it did, because for some reason the Jedi had to be up front and honest with the Senate. It mattered and Obi Wan had to reflect on the first time Anakin had pulled him back to the light. And the second, and the third, and ever time thereafter that Obi Wan had failed to be a Jedi. Maybe Obi Wan would feel differently, if he could find a record of any Jedi ever falling and rising more than once. 

But Obi Wan always strove to be the best Jedi he could, because he was modern Sisyphus. So he wrote the report in as much detail as possible and had the Negotiator drop out of hyperspace to send it so that his report would be included in the first meeting. He and his men would be arriving on Coruscant about a week later. 

* * *

Mace knew why the Council sat in such a tense silence, but he couldn’t figure out how to start the meeting with Obi Wan’s report hanging over the air. Yoda hadn’t even managed to attend the meeting; apparently the old troll had locked himself in a mediation room yesterday. 

“I’d like to move to require Master Kenobi to complete a mandatory cycle under mind healer care,” Plo gurgled as he did when he was attempting to use his mask to hide his emotions. 

“Seconded!” Depa shouted, from the seat Obi Wan would have occupied had he been in the Temple. 

“Now, wait,” Yarel Poof said, before Mace could call a vote. “We’ve never needed to send a Counselor to the mind healers’ care. I dislike setting the precedent.”

“Noted,” Mace growled, his Korun heritage showing. Under normal circumstances, Mace knew he’d open up for discussion. This wasn’t normal. “Vote, all in favor?”

There was a resounding majority; a few of the older Councilors dissented, but not enough to matter. Obi Wan at least would be getting the opportunity to heal from his whole trauma filled life

“On to the matter of Knight Skywalker’s technique,known as ‘Rising’” Mace began when a transmission abruptly came on to show Skywalker’s Commander, Rex.

“Sirs,” the commander addressed the men. “I’m calling to inform you of a mutiny.”

“There’s a mutiny among your commanders?” Mace asked, surprised that the commander would contact the counsel, given Skywalker’s modus operandi.

“No sir, it's the GAR. We’re all the mutiny. Effective immediately, Marshal Commander Cody has taken command of the GAR and the Vode are in total control of the military and the Jedi.”


	2. Wakey Wakey, Hostile take overs and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rex and Ahsoka chat and Anakin shows up a week late with Starbucks(vital information)

Rex had taken a sick satisfaction watching the horrified looks of the Jedi Council before he hung up and left them at the mercy of Fox and the Coruscant Guard. He knew that Fox was under orders to keep the Temple running as usual, but not to let the Jedi leave until the Medics could do a full review of the Jedi’s files.That said Fox had been repressing his personality to the nth degree for the eternity of the war and had just been unofficially clear after his attempt at self-decommissioning; Rex wasn’t close to Fox--far from given Fives--but every Vode knew the man was looking for a target to unleash his rage upon. 

Rex was worried though and as soon as he’d hung up on the Jedi he was headed to address the Generals’ situation. He knew that General Skywalker was somewhat beyond his reach at the moment and Rex had to have faith in Appo to look after their comatose General. More immediately Ahsoka was in a standoff with the rest of the 501st, and Rex had to go convince his stubborn Jedi vod this was for the best. 

* * *

Ahsoka was trying very hard not to be terrified. She hadn’t noticed anything amiss until she’d gone to send a subspace transmission to Obi Wan. Her access code failed and when she attempted to ask about it Jesse had distracted her. Then when she went back and tried again using Rex’s code, the response tipped her off.

“Commander, you are aware that we aren’t allowing the Jedi to receive any news of the war at this time.”

And somehow that brought her to where she was now. Backed into a corner with half the clone troopers pointing blasters at her and Lt. Jesse attempting to order her to put down her lightsabers. 

“At ease!” Rex’s voice boomed through the troopers and Ahsoka felt herself instantly relax. “General Tano is entitled to answers.”

“Rex, what the kriff is going on?” Ahsoka demanded as her commander came into view. He looked tired, the force around him felt tired, but hopeful.

“General, we need to have a talk.”

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Anakin awoke in the bacta tank he’d been submerged in for the last week. He scrambled out faster than the med droids were prepared for and rushed through the water shower that was needed to remove the slime left from the full submersion. On principle, Anakin claimed, he didn’t take water showers; In reality Tatooine left deep marks on the Free Man. But right now he didn’t have time to argue the clones and the Jedi were in danger.

He sprinted, or rather briskly walked right into Master Vokara and the new clone medic Anakin had yet to be introduced to. The healer and medic were flanked by Commander Appo and a fair number of clone troopers. 

“General Skywalker,” the clone medic said. “If you’ll allow Master Che and myself to examine you, Commander Appo will bring up to speed on what’s been happening within the Republic. 

Anakin reached out and as gently as he could felt the presence in the room. Che was tense, more so than typically, and Appo was grim, but relieved, and the whole of the temple was practically screaming out in wrongness. 

Anakin indulged in some of his mother tongue's most vile curses. Was he too late to save them from the control chips?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 501st medic: It's not Kix! He's currently trapped in stasis (he may show up, I've no idea where this story is going.)  
> Up next Dooku shows up and Obi Wan takes an enforced nap. Cody is King, but we already knew this.


End file.
